The Rainy Day
by LifeBlossoms.LikeCherries
Summary: What happens when Vietnam (Lien) is sitting alone on a rainy day?


"Hey, you're going to catch a cold if you keep sitting out here in the rain. Do you do this often?" asked a kind, handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a smile smile on his face, but his eyes showed slight concern. My heart fluttered.

"Whenever it rains. It makes me peaceful and relaxed. I really enjoy it," I said, managing not to stutter while lost in his eyes.

"Well I hope I am not ruining that feeling. Are you cold?" he asked, sitting down next to me after wiping of the seat a bit.

"Yeah, a little," I said. Before I could stop him he put his jacket over my shoulders. He also moved the umbrella so it was covering all of me. For the first time I noted the size of the umbrella and realized it wasn't over him at all.

"Now you're getting all wet," I said, watching the rain drops roll off of his face, making him, if possible, even more handsome.

"It's okay, I'm fine," he said, laughing a little. His laugh was perfect.

"No, now you are going to get a cold too," I said, starting to worry.

"Then we could go inside somewhere, that way we both will be dry and warm," he suggested. I couldn't help but blush. _Oh my gosh, is he asking me on a date? I have to calm down, he just met me, of course not!_ I argued inside of my head.

"Sure, we could go get coffee at Starbucks. Th-that would make us w-warmer," I stuttered. _I am already embarrassing myself._ I thought, shivering in disgust at myself.

"Sure, we should get you inside. I think you are already getting sick," he said. Somehow, his face still looked flawlessly handsome even when he was as worried as he was.

"O-okay," I said. He got up, then held his hand out to me. I looked at his face. It was perfect, a small smile on his face, His light blue eyes gleaming, flawless skin wet and hair plastered to his face. How he managed to look amazing still, I will never know. I took his hand and he easily pulled me up. To my disappointment, he let go of my hand and continued walking, me by his side. When we got to Starbucks, he took down the umbrella, shook it out, and opened the door for me. I walked in and got in line. When I got up to the front I took out my wallet and to my dismay, found I only had 50 cents. Alfred seemed to notice me problem.

"I'll pay for it," he said, an amazingly intriguing look on his face.

"Okay," I said. I looked at the worker and saw his name tag said TORIS.

"I'll take a tall caramel cappuccino, please," I said.

"And I will have a tall caramel macchiato please," Alfred said, looking politely at Toris, handing him the money. After we payed Alfred took me over to a table and we silently waited. Once are drinks were made Alfred went to go get them.

"Here you go, um..." said Alfred, looking a bit embarrassed. Even at this moment I was sure he was the most handsome person on the planet. I smiled and took my drink.

"Lien, my name is Lien. What about you?" I asked.

"Alfred," he said. Then he looked out the window and watched the rain intently. I took this as a time to get lost in his perfect eyes, perfect skin, perfect everything.

"Lien?" Alfred asked, after a while, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you want me to walk you home? You might get to cold. I won't if you don't want to," Alfred asked.

"Of course you can. That is very nice, thank you," I said, blushing.

"You don't need to be so polite," Alfred said, looking at me now. He had a slight genuine smile. It looked so perfect and so _handsome._

_ "_Oh, um... okay," I responded, sort of dumbly. He laughed slightly.

"So are you done and ready to go?" Alfred asked, gesturing to my drink.

"I guess," I replied, getting up and throwing my cup away. Alfred opening the door for me. After I thanked him, we set off. After a while I heard a phone ring, and I was pretty sure it wasn't mine. Alfred took a cell phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Where the bloody HECK are you?" I heard a British voice say.

"Umm... walking," Alfred replied.

"_Be more specific, git,__**" **_I heard the British person say.

"Well, I'm near... Antonio's house, if you know where that is," Alfred said.

"Of course I do. What are you doing there?"asked the British person.

"I told you, I'm walking, Arthur." Alfred said, sounding a little pressured.

"Why are you walking? Where are you walking to?" asked Arthur.

"Um, does it really matter to you? I have to go," Alfred said.

"Yes it matters! Why do you have to go?" Arthur asked.

"I have to go because I am not alone and it is rude, as you know, to talk on the phone over a long period of time while in a friend's company," Alfred pointed out.

"I'm sure Gilbert won't mind," I heard Arthur trail off.

"I am not with Gilbert," Alfred said.

"Who is it then?" asked Arthur.

"You don't know her," Alfred said.

"It's a girl! Alfred, you are finally growing up!" gushed Arthur. I saw Alfred blush.

"Yeah well, bye," Alfred said.

"WAIT! I just remembered, Mathew called, you need to go to his flat tomorrow," Arthur said.

"Uh, okay, bye," Alfred said. Right after he spoke there was a beep. He shrugged and put his phone away.

"Sorry about that. Arthur is my roommate, he gets worried easily," Alfred explained. I glanced at him and noticed he was soaked. I saw him shiver.

"Here, you're cold," I said, handing him his jacket back. He looked at me for a second but then put it on.

"So, how old are you?" I asked, then mentally cursed myself for prying.

"I'm 16, what about you?" Alfred asked.

"I'm 15, almost 16, kind of..." I said, feeling pathetic, but, to my surprise, Alfred laughed.

"This is my house, would you like to come inside? It will warm you up," I said.

"Sure..." Alfred said. We walked into my house in silence. Once we got in I gave Alfred a towel and ran to go turn on the heater, and make sure I am at least a little decent looking. When I see myself in the mirror, I take my hair out of its low ponytail, quickly brush it, and put it back more neat. Then I go change into warmer clothes and grab a couple blankets on my way back to Alfred. I see that he is still pretty wet.

"I'll be right back," I say, and run off to my brother's room. Once in I grab clothing that looks like it will fit and look okay on Alfred and calmly walk back.

"Her, these are clean-and dry- clothes. You can go change in the bathroom down the hall. And if you want you can take a quick shower," I said. At first he looked uncertain, but then he took the clothes and went into the bathroom. I took this time to make banh choux, or cream puffs. When Alfred walked out they were already done.

"Ooh, what's that?" Alfred questioned, gesturing to the cream puffs.

"Vietnamese cream puffs," I responded, and laughed as Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Just eat them," I told him. He grabbed one and took a small bite, then smiled.

"Oh wow, this is great!" He said as he finished it.

"Have as many as you want," I said, smelling the sweet aroma of cream puffs and something else I could not identify. Once we finished we played a few board games until he had to go.

"Are you going to walk? It is raining pretty hard," I said, worried.

"Oh, I'll be fine," said Alfred, already in his now clean and dry regular clothes. He was putting on his shoes and jacket.

"Where do you live?" I asked, concerned.

"Um, Howard Apartment Complex," he said. My eyes widened in shock.

"That's more than three miles! You can't walk!" I said.

"I'll be fine," he said, grabbing the umbrella.

"...Be safe, and please don't get killed, that would make me very sad," I said. Alfred laughed and the feel of his warm breath reminded me how close we were.


End file.
